Secret Love
by Raayy
Summary: Near era como um fantasma estranho. Não que fantasmas não sejam estranhos, mas você entendeu. E eu não estou me deixando ser impressionado pelo gasparzinho. Não estou. - MelloNear, Mello's POV, PRESENTE PARA DÉB!


_Secret Love  
A Death Note Fanfiction por Raayy_

**Death Note não me pertence**. Ou pelo menos é o que eu sou obrigada a dizer em disclaimers.

**Essa fanfic é um presente de aniversário para a Déb**, espero que goste, caralho. ESSA FIC TEM MEU SUOR, SANGUE E LÁGRIMAS!

**Betada pela gostosíssima e não menos competente, Chibi Anne**. (Agora, Anne Asakura, masa pra mim ela continua a Chibi)

**MelloNear, leve, POV do Mello**. Talvez um leve OC, mas eu me esforcei, juro.

* * *

No começo, eu não vi nada mais em Near do que um desafio a ser superado.

Depois, isso mudou.

E a principal causa disso foi Matt.

Porque ele me criou coragem para muitas coisas com os problemas que ele enfrentou.

E também, porque, graças a ele, eu pude descobrir outro Near que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

**X**

Eu fui o primeiro a notar que algo tinha mudado em relação a Matt.

Primeiro, ele saía de noite escondido. Ele pensava que eu estava dormindo, mas eu não estava. E, às vezes, ele nem voltava para o quarto.

Depois, ele perguntava sobre L, coisa que nunca o tinha chamado muita atenção.

Primeiramente, eu não desconfiei que as duas coisas estavam ligadas. Até que uma vez, eu lhe perguntei o que estava havendo.

Sua expressão de 'mamãe que não sabe como contar como os bebês nascem' denunciou que _sim, estavam ligadas_.

Olhei um chocolate e imediatamente, resolvi deixar isso para depois, mesmo porque, não queria constrangê-lo.

Eu ia saber da verdade depois, afinal.

Só não sabia que seria _tão cedo_.

**X**

Eu fiquei sabendo pelas fofocas. Não fiquei tão surpreso, mas o que me chocou foi que todos já sabiam disso. Voltei para meu quarto me encontrar com Matt, mas ele não estava lá. Duas horas depois, ele apareceu.

Pensei um pouco no que falar, mas resolvi descontraí-lo.

"_Cara, você tem bom gosto, hein?"_

Ele sorriu um pouco, embora, no instante seguinte, desabou no chão chorando. Achei extremamente normal. Fui até ele e o abracei (coisa que, com qualquer outra pessoa ou circunstância, eu jamais faria).

Ele ficou chorando no meu ombro e eu só sorri.

"_Tudo vai ficar bem."_

**X**

Ele ficou se confinando por um tempo. Eu tentava animá-lo para ele sair, mas ele não fazia nada.

Sem ele as aulas, refeições e qualquer coisa ficavam mais entediantes. Nem tentar superar Near tinha tanta graça. Acho que era o clima forte de tristeza no ar deixado por ele.

Eu acabava o deixando quieto do jeito que ele queria, mas ainda assim vê-lo era deprimente. E eu dividia quarto com ele.

Um dia, eu estava jogando o PlayStation 3 dele para ver se ele acabava se interessando. Era um dos jogos que eu gostava, de luta.

Ele sequer estava olhando, desgraçado. Dei uma mordida no chocolate para me acalmar e pensar em algo melhor, quando a porta se abriu.

Foi aí que começou a mudar tudo para mim também.

Primeiro eu pensei que era Roger enchendo o saco sobre Matt de novo. Ele era o único que entrava sem bater na porta. Mas quando o silêncio durou um pouco mais, eu o vi. Near.

Eu fiquei quase estático. O que aquele pirralho queria? E ele não sabia bater na porta dos outros não?!

"_Não ligue para o que os outros dizem. Isso foi o que mais chamou a atenção de L em você."_

E saiu. Assim mesmo, sem dar explicações ou dizer qualquer outra coisa.

Naquele dia, Matt saiu pra jantar. E naquele dia, eu comecei a rever meus conceitos sobre Near.

Parece que ele tinha realmente algo atrás daquela casca oca insensível. Acho que fazia isso só para irritar mesmo.

**X**

No dia seguinte, fui ver Near.

Ele estava no mesmo lugar de sempre, numa sala bem iluminada da Wammy's, protegido pela sombra de uma das paredes. Montando quebra cabeças como sempre.

Eu fui até ele e sentei do seu lado.

Eu sei que ele percebeu que eu estava lá, mas não falou nada. Eu não sei por que ele faz isso, se é pra irritar mesmo, se ele prefere que os outros comecem a falar com ele, ou se ele simplesmente é retardado.

- Un, eu vim agradecer pelo outro dia.

Ele olhou pra mim e eu quase levei um susto. Mas ora, ele parecia um fantasma de tão branco, então não há nada de errado em levar um susto quando um fantasma olha para você, certo?

- Matt saiu do quarto e foi jantar, obrigado por isso.

Silêncio. Depois, o gasparzinho falou:

- Ele só precisava ouvir as palavras certas.

Fiquei com raiva. Ele estava recusando meus agradecimentos e ainda zombando de como eu tentava animar Matt?! Eu me esforcei pra caramba pra ele falar assim comigo! Olhei para ele rapidamente, mas parei.

Ele estava sorrindo. Mas não era um sorriso zombador, era um traço fino puxado para um sorriso gentil, talvez, até tímido. Aquele era o jeito dele de dizer "Não foi nada"?

- Você é estranho.

Ele me olhou. Não tinha expressões, mas eu podia dizer que ele não entendera o que eu quis dizer.

- Em vez de dizer "Não foi nada", você inventa um jeito todo complicado de falar! Você devia estudar menos às vezes, sabia? Metido a culto.

Ele não respondeu, mas quando eu olhei, ele tinha um sorriso. O mesmo da outra vez. Pequeno, quase invisível, mas ainda assim, era um sorriso.

Ele voltou a montar seu quebra-cabeça e eu suspirei, pegando um chocolate para comer. Tomei aquilo como um "Sim" ao fato dele querer dizer que não foi nada.

**X**

Teve outra vez, quando eu estava estudando na biblioteca, que ele apareceu. Eu estava concentrado em um livro da história alemã, quando ele apareceu atrás de mim.

- Você devia estudar menos, sabia?

Levei um susto. Reconheci a voz e me virei para ele, era Near.

Estava roubando minha frase e tinha um sorriso no rosto. Pequeno, quase invisível, mas estava lá.

Suspirei pesadamente e olhei de novo para ele.

- O que você quer?

- Ajuda.

Fiquei estático. Near, o grande Near das melhores notas da Wammy's House, me pedindo ajuda?!

Ele sorriu um pouco mais visível e continuou.

- Eu já vi você saindo escondido da Wammy's algumas vezes. Eu nunca conseguiria fazer isso. Você pode me ajudar?

Nessa hora eu soltei um riso.

- Por que um menino como você quer burlar as regras e sair sem permissão?

- É pra comprar um presente. Para o Matt.

Fiquei surpreso, de início. Depois entendi por que ele veio me procurar. Não só eu era o único (com exceção de Matt) que conseguia sair dali sem ser visto, como saberia que eu ajudaria por que o presente era pra Matt. Suspirei.

- Tudo bem. Se arrume e me encontre no Hall daqui a meia hora.

- Agora?

- Você tem algo mais pra fazer?

Near negou com a cabeça, se virou e saiu. Achei estranho ele querer comprar algo para o Matt. Não podia ser por interesse nele, mas por que de repente?

Bem, isso podia esperar. Ao menos, meia hora.

**X**

Voltei pro quarto com o jogo em mãos, Matt tinha saído. Achei estranho, mas quando ele voltou, falou que tinha sido chamado por Roger para saber se ele estava melhor.

A ida com Near para comprar o presente foi extremamente estranha. De início, foi normal. Saímos do orfanato e fomos a uma loja de jogos. Mas o estranho foi quando eu perguntei para que ele queria comprar um presente para Matt.

- É para mantê-lo entretido, já que L foi embora.

Fazia sentido, afinal. Só que ainda achava estranho porque ele estava com tanta consideração com Matt. Eles nunca foram amigos. Perguntei, e ele ficou meio constrangido (ao menos, eu acho).

- Acho que não gostei quando vi Matt, que era tão popular, ficar isolado daquele jeito pelo preconceito. Eu nunca falei com ele, mas simpatizava pelo jeito simpático dele.

- Está me dizendo que você, VOCÊ, tem sentimentos?

Ele me olhou meio emburrado, com cara de quem não gostou da piada. Eu ri daquela expressão. Nunca vi Near assim antes, e ele ficava fofo (fofo?). E engraçado, sem dúvida.

Voltamos, e ele me disse para entregar no lugar dele. Eu perguntei por que, mas ele apenas falou que dissesse para Matt que era um presente de minha parte também. Depois, foi para seu quarto. Provavelmente, pegar um pouco daquela tonelada de brinquedos.

Bom, e o que tem de estranho nessa ida? TUDO. Primeiro, Near tem sentimentos. Isso já é altamente bizarro. Depois, ele emburrado. Terceiro, eu ri por que achei a cara dele _fofa_ e engraçada.

Quarto e mais intrigante: ele comprou o presente sozinho e disse que o presente era nosso.

Eu fiz o que ele me falou e entreguei o jogo para Matt como meu presente e de Near. Matt ficou todo bobo alegre (como sempre quando ganhava um jogo novo) e agradeceu. Pediu para eu agradecer por Near também. Eu só falei um "ta, ta," antes de me jogar em minha cama e ficar pensando.

Que dia bizarro.

**X**

Teve um dia que Linda chegou com um envelope, e me entregou. Assim, no meio do corredor, de repente, sem motivo. Minha cara devia ter sido engraçada diante de tal ato inesperado, porque ela riu.

- Não é pra você, relaxe. É para o Matt. Entrega a ele pra mim?

Eu devia ter notado que era para o Matt. As pessoas começavam a falar comigo para saber dele ou, como Linda e Near, entregar coisas pra ele.

- Por que não entrega você?

Linda ficou um pouco cabisbaixa. Parecia até entristecida.

- Tenho vergonha.

- Do que? De _Matt_?

- Não, do meu comportamento. Não fui apoiá-lo quando ele mais precisou de ajuda e agora quero aparecer amiga dele.

Suspirei. Era verdade que Linda nunca apareceu para tentar animar Matt, mas nunca falou nada de mal a respeito dele.

- Sabe, – ela continuou – as garotas vivem comentando a respeito dele e eu nunca as fiz parar. Tinha medo que elas me tratassem da mesma forma que Matt. E comecei a me sentir horrível depois de ver que até Near se movimentou para ajudá-lo.

Era óbvio que ela sabia que Near comprou um jogo pra Matt. Eles eram colegas de quarto. Suspirei.

- Mas você também não comentava nada sobre ele. É normal sentir medo disso. O que conta para o Matt mesmo, é que você não está com nojo dele depois de tudo isso, acredite.

Linda sorriu como se tivesse sido renovada.

- Obrigada, Mello! – Falou com aquele sorriso enorme de costume. – Vou te dar um chocolate quando puder fazer um!

- Eu aceito. – Falei. Obviamente não ia recusar um chocolate. – E, Linda, nunca está tarde pra apoiar aquele ruivo depressivo.

Linda riu e saiu andando, acenando pra mim. Acenei de volta e fui pro quarto procurar o viciado em jogos. O achei jogando um GameBoy na cama e entreguei o envelope pra ele.

- Da Linda. Quer pedir desculpas por demorar a mostrar que não faz parte do seu anti-fã clube.

Matt riu do comentário e pausou o jogo para abrir o envelope. Ele ficou encarando o papel que estava dentro por um bom tempo. Aproximei-me para ver o que era. Um desenho de L, extremamente realístico. Prova das boas habilidades de Linda.

No dia seguinte, eu vi Matt agradecendo Linda. Ela ficou toda feliz de novo e, embora os olhares sobre Linda e Matt não fossem muito favoráveis a ela, ela parecia mais feliz que antes.

Depois disso, as coisas começaram a ficar melhores para o Matt. Mas eu e ele sabíamos que aquelas pessoas, no fundo, não prestavam.

**X**

Near começou a ficar mais sociável, vindo falar comigo às vezes, ou com Matt. Eventualmente, nós três ficávamos conversando no meio da aula. Não que Near fosse um tagarela, ele mais escutava e fazia uns comentários.

Era um clima amigável até. Mas eu ainda não considerava Near um amigo. Não ainda.

Era engraçado, porque ele vinha falar comigo. Depois do dia que eu fui agradecer, ele às vezes aparecia de repente (como um fantasma) e dizia algo, puxava conversa, ou até mesmo oferecia um chocolate.

Eu nunca entendia o porquê. Talvez eu não quisesse enxergar, ou talvez eu fosse apenas estúpido demais para isso.

Nem mesmo com os comentários de algumas meninas eu percebia.

"Olha lá, Mello junto de Near de novo! Será que eles também são gays? Mello é amigo de Matt, não é? Quem sabe..."

Mas essa frase nunca terminava porque eu me estressava e gritava com as meninas. Nunca fui muito popular com elas porque eu as assustava. Não ligava em ser popular entre elas. A maioria das meninas da Wammy's, tirando Linda (a única que não tinha medo de falar comigo), pareciam apenas se importar com fofocas e ficar rindo pelos cantos. Talvez só parecesse. Mas isso explicaria porque só havia meninos em destaque.

Depois de calar as _desgraçadas_, eu me virava pra Near e o puxava pelo braço.

- Vamos, esse lugar tá cheio de gente fofoqueira e fútil.

Fazia questão de falar em voz alta para as garotas receberem um pouco mais do meu desprezo. Near sempre ficava cabisbaixo com esses comentários. Eu sempre pensei que fosse por parte de Matt, ou por sua própria personalidade, mas nunca soube ao certo.

Talvez fosse por isso que eu era o segundo. Era tapado demais pra perceber.

**X**

Near em geral ia pro meu quarto comigo. Geralmente, porque eu o puxava para pegar um chocolate lá, e acabávamos assistindo Matt jogar algo.

Mas nesse dia ele foi sozinho.

Eu estava sentado olhando pela janela enquanto Linda me desenhava. Ela me prometeu pagar em chocolates, então eu não estava reclamando.

Ele apareceu e me chamou para ir até a cozinha (algo raro vindo dele), mas foi Linda quem respondeu. Algo como "Não se mexa, Mello! Near, depois ele vai".

Ele se virou e saiu sem dizer porque queria ir comigo até a cozinha Não era do feitio dele roubar comida, era do meu. Quando Linda me liberou, eu descobri.

**X**

Eu fiquei incrédulo olhando para ele.

- L está aqui?!

- Sim. Roger me disse, mas pediu para manter segredo.

- Você está quebrando sua promessa. – Retruquei.

- Você é companheiro do quarto de Matt, eu tinha que lhe contar.

- Certo, certo – Suspirei. Era realmente o 'certo' ele me contar. – E o que eu vou fazer, enquanto os dois pombinhos vão usar e abusar do meu quarto?

- L só vai encontrar Matt de noite. É só passar a noite fora.

- Onde? – O encarei de relance, mostrando que era exatamente isso que eu não sabia.

- Linda vai passar a noite fora hoje, dormindo no quarto de umas amigas.

Near falou assim mesmo, sabendo que eu iria entender. Não pude deixar de rir.

- Linda 'vai passar a noite fora' ou foi expulsa do quarto por você?

- Bem, os detalhes não são importantes. – Falou ele com aquele sorriso malicioso de quem sabia de algo ou tinha aprontado algo.

- Que seja. – Falei ainda sorrindo. – Já falou para ele?

- Já.

- Então vou pegar minhas coisas e 'passar a noite estudando'. Te vejo mais tarde.

Near não pôde deixar de sorrir ao meu comentário.

- Você devia estudar menos.

Dei um gesto obsceno para ele sem olhar pra trás. Ele realmente pegou gosto pelo que eu disse.

**X**

Peguei apenas um pijama e fui para o quarto dele. Entrei sem bater a porta (Vingança? Ele sempre faz isso no meu quarto) e o vi sentado na cama, cheio daqueles brinquedos ao seu redor.

- Oi, Mello.

- Oi, baixinho. – Falei entrando e fechando a porta. Notei que ele ia dormir daquele jeito mesmo. Parecia que não podia usar outra coisa que não fossem pijamas.

Fui andando até a cama de Linda e pus minha 'mala' nela, me sentando do lado. Olhei pro relógio na mesa de cabeceira, era 8 horas. Estava cedo ainda.

- Você dorme cedo?

- Não muito, por quê?

- Vamos pegar chocolate na cozinha. Agora. – Falei me levantando e o puxando de longe dos montes de robôs e o arrastei até a cozinha. Near correu no começo para me acompanhar.

- Mas isso seria roubo, não?

- Não ligo. Está cedo e acabaram os meus chocolates.

Near suspirou e fomos até a cozinha.

**X**

- Qual você quer? – perguntei com vários chocolates em uma mão. Ao leite, meio amargo, um com _cookies_ e outro branco.

- O branco.

Estranhei, mas entreguei para ele o branco. Peguei outro ao leite para mim e fechei a estante da cozinha, o puxando pra sair logo da área de roubo.

- Por que o branco? – Perguntei no corredor, já abrindo uma barra de chocolate.

- Você não parece gostar muito de chocolate branco, porque eu nunca vi você comendo, então resolvi pegar ele.

- Isso não combina muito com você. – E ele olhou pra mim, em dúvida. – Ser bonzinho.

Ele suspirou e deu de ombros.

- Não sou muito fã de chocolate do mesmo jeito.

Fazendo que não com a cabeça pela estranheza dele, chegamos no quarto dele. Sentei-me na cama de Linda, pondo os chocolates dentro da minha bolsa enquanto eu comia o outro em minha mão. Near colocou o dele na mesa de cabeceira, não parecendo que iria comer tão cedo.

- Você é doente. – impliquei – Como não gosta de chocolate? Digo, é _chocolate_!

- É doce demais, e enjoa. – Falou simples, sentando-se na cama enquanto enrolava uma mecha. Não parecia que iria voltar a brincar. Não que eu ligasse (ou ligava?).

- Você _é_ doente. – afirmei. Ele sorriu, e isso sempre me assustava embora eu não demonstrasse. Era estranho vê-lo sorrindo, e ele sorria sem aviso prévio, então me assustava. – E estranho.

- Não é novidade, Mello. – Ele retrucou, enrolando o cabelo, começando a se deitar. Me irritei com isso e apenas joguei a bolsa no chão, com o chocolate na boca, segurando-o com os dentes, abrindo a bolsa. Peguei meu pijama e assim que larguei a bolsa e pus o chocolate na cama, comecei a me despir. – Você vai se trocar aqui?

- E qual o problema? – Perguntei, estranhando. Não ia ao banheiro nunca para trocar de roupa, nem Matt. Mas eu me esqueci que ele dividia o quarto com uma garota, Linda. – Ah, eu posso parecer, mas eu não sou uma garota, Near.

- Não é isso. – Respondeu ele virado para a parede. Dei de ombros e vesti o pijama.

- Bem, boa noite. – E desliguei a luz, me deitando na cama.

**X**

- Mello...

- un...? – Acordei lentamente sentindo alguém me sacudir, e ouvir meu nome. A voz era familiar. – Near...?

Abri os olhos um pouco e pude ver um Near mortificado de medo. Levei um susto e sentei de repente, como o menino-gelo podia estar com essa cara?

- H-hey, Near, o que houve? Aconteceu algo?

Ele hesitou em responder e eu já estava pensando que alguém tinha morrido quando escutei um barulho de trovão (estava chovendo? O susto que esse pirralho me deu fora tão grande que eu nem notei) e sem dar tempo para pensar Near me agarrou.

Acho que ele nem notou o que tinha feito de reflexo. Mas de certa forma, eu estava aliviado, não tinha morrido ninguém. Por outro lado, Near com medo... Era hilário pensar nisso.

- Você tem medo de trovões, baixinho? – Perguntei com um sorriso no rosto e uma mão na cabeça dele. Estava tremendo. Ele concordou que sim com a cabeça. Suspirei, ia ser uma noite longa.

_- D-desculpe... Eu te acordei por isso..._ – ele sussurrou tão baixinho que eu não teria escutado se não tivesse me acostumado com o tom normalmente baixo dele. Puxei as pernas dele para ele ficar no meu colo, e não mal apoiado na cama e o abracei, como quem pega uma criança no colo pra contar histórias.

- Deixa pra lá. Só não esperava que você tivesse medo de alguma coisa.

- Todo mundo tem medo de algo, Mello. – Falou ele mais calmo, mas ainda tremendo um pouco. – Qual o seu medo?

- Não é de sua conta. – Retruquei, o olhando. Ele parecia tão frágil assim que não dava pra dizer que era a mesma pessoa. Eu só sabia porque ninguém além dele tinha esse cabelo branco.

(E o mesmo cheiro, mesmo tom de voz e pele quente que não parece ser quente mas eu prefiro não pensar nessas coisas.)

Ele me olhou, um olhar um pouco inseguro, acho? Não sei, era Near. Qualquer coisa sobre ele era difícil dizer. Peguei-me olhando-o de volta, os traços mínimos do seu rosto, a pele pálida, os lábios pouco rosados. Os olhos bizarramente cinzas. Um clarão passou e eu pude ver melhor _como ele era pálido_. Ou o clarão aumentou a palidez?

Ele tremeu mais e desviou os olhos por um momento no impacto do clarão. Apertei-o mais sobre meus braços e pus uma mão em sua cabeça, tentando confortá-lo. E isso já era muito da minha parte. De certa forma, era estranho pensar em mim confortando Near, que até pouco tempo eu invejava, detestava e não suportava.

Quando foi que as coisas mudaram que eu não notei?

Acho que não importava isso – ao menos por enquanto – e tentando tirar isso da cabeça, voltei a olhá-lo. Ele me olhava de volta de novo. Quis entender o porque disso, mas não houve tempo de perguntar. Não houve tempo de pensar, nem de reagir. O tempo tirou férias por pelo menos 5 segundos.

Near tinha me beijado e não houve tempo pra nada.

Lentamente, fora caindo a ficha. Near tentando ser mais amigável, Near sorrindo (ainda que fossem os macabros sorrisos dele), a constante companhia dele, a má reação aos comentários das garotas, _tudo_. Tudo fez sentido em 5 segundos ou menos.

- ...Mello? – ouvi a voz dele e o olhei, ainda um pouco chocado. Não queria nem ver como estava minha cara, pelo jeito dele, minha reação não fora das melhores. Tentei relaxar (afinal podia ser pior. Podia ser Roger cantando pelos corredores e como ele canta mal!) e tentar falar com ele sobre, mas quem disse que deu tempo?

Depois do relâmpago, vem o trovão, e nessa hora ele me agarrou como na outra vez, tremendo mais do que com o relâmpago. Devolvi o abraço na mesma intensidade, o acolhendo. Porém, puxei com delicadeza sua cabeça, o fazendo se virar pra mim. Fiz um "shhh" com a boca e o beijei de volta.

Não havia tempo para pensar, certo? Então eu não ia pensar. Não era o meu forte. Mesmo.

Houve mais alguns trovões, mas foram mais baixos, e mesmo tremendo ao ouvir, Near não parou de retribuir o beijo. O que era bom, porque eu não queria que ele parasse.

Quando os trovões finalmente cessaram, e o fôlego também, nós nos separamos e ele continuou me olhando com aqueles grandes olhos cinzas.

- Se você ainda tiver com medo, pode ficar aqui. Eu não ligo.

De certa forma, eu realmente não ligava. Até poucos anos, Matt acordava com pesadelos e só voltava a pegar no sono se dormisse com alguém, e eu era a vítima. Então já não me incomodava mais dormir com alguém. E ele parecia inseguro ainda, e fez que sim com a cabeça.

Puxei o lençol enquanto ele deitava e cobri ambos enquanto eu mesmo me deitava. Ele me abraçou quase que de reflexo, e eu o abracei de volta.

- Boa noite, Near.

- Boa noite, Mello.

Talvez fosse melhor eu não pensar sobre nada disso mesmo, ao menos por enquanto.

**X**

Acordei lentamente, porque estava me sentindo tão confortável que queria continuar dormindo. Senti uma coisa macia e quentinha me abraçar, e eu a abraçar de volta. Com sono e um pouco de manha, apertei a coisa mais forte enquanto esfregava mais a cabeça contra o travesseiro.

- Mello? – Escutei a voz de Near. Near? O que diabos ele estaria fazendo no meu quarto? – Você acordou?

Abri os olhos a muito custo e descobri que a coisa fofa e quentinha que eu abraçava era Near. Lentamente, foi caindo a ficha do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, e dos acontecimentos de madrugada também.

- Acho que to sonhando, melhor voltar a dormir. – Falei e me virei na cama, ainda agarrado ele, movendo-o de um lugar ao outro na cama.

- M-Mello! – Escutei-o chamar, ou reclamar, mas não ofereci resposta. Estava bom ficar assim e eu não queria sair de como eu estava, por mais que não quisesse assumir. Ele não ofereceu resistência, então que se danasse.

Fiquei assim por um tempo até que senti as mãos dele passando por meu cabelo, alisando meu rosto. Corei, contra minha vontade, porque me fez lembrar o que tínhamos feito ontem. Eu não pensei em nada até então, e estava começando a pensar agora.

"_Por que ele me beijou? Ele realmente gosta de mim? Não foi por impulso? Não, esse sou eu. E por que eu o beijei de volta? Foi no impulso, mas, foi bom, e eu não sei mais o que pensar. Eu gosto dele?"_

Um beijo me puxou dos meus pensamentos, fazendo abrir os olhos e encarar Near à minha frente, com um daqueles sorrisos apavorantes no rosto.

- Acordou agora, Bela adormecida?

Fiz uma cara de nada satisfeito e isso só aumentara o sorriso dele.

- Acordei, Poltergeist¹.

Ele murchou o sorriso e eu ri, me levantando e me espreguiçando.

- Hey, Nia. Vamos tomar café. – falei o olhando deitado na cama, com aquela cara de tédio e mínima disposição para nada. Sua cara normal.

- Tá. – Disse e se sentou também, ficando ao meu lado. – E sobre ontem, obrigado.

Era _tão_ raro ele agradecer alguém por algo que senti vontade de filmar o momento. O olhei boquiaberto por um tempo.

- O quê? – perguntou ele com ar de desconfiança, do qual eu ri.

- Você está me agradecendo? Isso É um sonho.

- Vá se catar, Mello. – Respondeu mal humorado, se levantando da cama. Eu ri e me levantei.

Ele não ia falar do beijo.

Ele também não precisava falar.

Ambos éramos inteligentes o suficiente para deduzir o que se passava.

Ele gostava de mim. Eu o correspondi no impulso.

Agora, se eu gostava dele, ele não sabia.

Nem eu.

**X**

Durante o café, tirando o fato de Near ter finalmente se sentido à vontade o suficiente de se sentar comigo (porque ele sempre tomava café sozinho), nada de anormal. Brinquei com ele passando chocolate derretido na cara dele, que ficou irritado e me lançou um olhar nada amigável. Nessa hora, Matt apareceu e eu o recebi com um sorriso e uma piscadela.

- E aí? Conseguiu dormir?

Ele riu, claro, mas parecia um pouco preocupado. Não iria perguntar, não agora. Também não iria falar de Near, nem agora nem depois. Até que eu me entendesse, eu não ia comentar sobre o assunto.

Nem com Matt nem com o próprio Near.

**X**

O motivo da cara dele, como sempre, era L. L, L, L, L! Eu disse a ele que parecia uma garotinha apaixonada. Ele corou e falou palavras nada educadas.

Pelo final da tarde, eu voltei do jogo de futebol, e andando para roubar algum chocolate da cozinha, eu fui barrado por um certo albino com uma cara um tanto séria.

(Não sabia se era o convívio ou a aproximação com ele que estava me fazendo decifrar ao menos um pouco daquela cara de peixe morto)

- Eu tomo seu silêncio como um sim ou um não?

Eu não perguntei porque eu já tinha entendido. Ele também não explicou porque não achava necessário isso. E não era. Sorri, ele estava um pouco ansioso com minha resposta?

- Pode tomar como um _talvez_.

E fui andando até a cozinha com um sorriso bastante feliz, sentindo um par de olhos cinzas fixos em mim, me acompanhando e me amaldiçoando.

Near não era santo, ao contrário do que dizem as lendas.

**X**

A noite chegou, e eu de banho tomado, cabelo escovado, de pijama e com um chocolate em mãos não conseguia dormir.

Não que eu tivesse parado e deitado na cama para tentar. Estava sentado na janela olhando a lua (sem prestar a mínima atenção), sentindo o mínimo de cansaço. Se ao menos Matt não tivesse saído, eu poderia jogar algo com ele. Jogar sozinho naquilo não tem a mínima graça.

E na minha mente, só uma pessoa: Near, Near, Near, Near, Near.

(e no beijo, no calor, no cheiro e como ele parecia uma pelúcia boa para abraçar, mas eu prefiro não lembrar de nada disso)

Era praga por ter brincado com Matt, agora eu que parecia com uma garotinha apaixonada! Mordi o chocolate com força e pulei da janela, indo direto ao quarto de Near, mal me preocupando em fechar a porta.

Se ele queria continuar invadindo minha mente, que seja. Eu só não vou conseguir ficar parado ou dormir desse jeito.

**X**

Bati na porta três vezes. Sem resposta. Bati mais três vezes. Nada. Quando fui bater de novo, a porta se abriu e eu quase cai em cima dele, desequilibrado.

- Mello? – Perguntou Near desconfiado, afinal eram o que, 9 horas da noite? Esqueci. – Algum problema?

- Sim, um grande problema. – Resmunguei e puxei sua mão, já que notei que Linda estava no quarto. Mudança de ambiente não era problema.

**X**

- Mello o que acontec-

Mas eu não o dei tempo para falar. Não queria o dar tempo para pensar, também. Queria fazê-lo perder noção do que era tempo e espaço com um beijo. Um beijo possessivo, dominante e impulsivo. Eu também não sabia direito o que estava se passando comigo para eu fazer uma coisa louca dessas, como agarrar Near em pleno grande salão da Wammy's House, mas que se danasse também.

O que importava era que eu estava prensando-o contra a parede e subindo as mãos pela sua camisa enquanto ele tentava acompanhar, sem sucesso devido ao susto. E a pele dele era tão quente e tão macia, me fazia querer beliscá-lo e eu fazia isso, de leve. Ele resmungou sutilmente, mas fora tão abafado que eu não notei. E eu continuei assim até o momento que ele me empurrou com força, tossindo.

Eu apenas me separei o suficiente para quebrar o beijo e deixá-lo primeiro tossir e depois respirar, segurando as costas da minha blusa com tanta força que eu não sei como não estava rasgando. E ele me olhou com aqueles grandes olhos cinza que eu mal via pela falta de luz.

- Isso, por acaso... é um sim? – Perguntou ele já com mais fôlego e me encarando, mas sem se afastar nem um pouco.

- Chame do que quiser. – Falei, emburrado. De fato, eu não sabia ainda responder, ou sabia e só não queria admitir. Queria tirar ele tanto da minha cabeça por dois minutos que, em um momento de impulsividade, o arrastei até aqui. No que eu estava pensando?

A resposta era só uma: Near.

E pensava tanto nisso que queria desesperadamente _não pensar_ e fugi para uma maneira fácil de não pensar. _Fazer_.

É. Fazer. Aquele moleque ainda vai foder meus neurônios, ou o que resta deles.

- Você devia dormir. Eu consigo ver olheiras de L se formando – E tocou com a ponta do dedo, delicado como só ele, embaixo dos meus olhos.

- Eu _não_ _consigo _dormir. E a culpa é sua. – Respondi mal-humorado. Um daqueles sorrisos macabros se rasgou na boca dele e ele falou, mais baixo que o normal, e com um tom que eu ainda não conhecia.

- Eu posso lhe cansar ao ponto de dormir.

Esse lado dele eu não conhecia, e cheguei até a me assustar com essa reação. Foi quando eu notei que o sorriso não era macabro, mas malicioso e o tom que eu não ouvira antes era de luxúria.

Ele só aparenta ser uma criança, mesmo.

**X**

Eu me recuso a comentar sobre a noite anterior, tirando certas coisas como eu não saber que havia um quarto para hóspedes que quase sempre ficava vazio e...

...Como Near realmente conseguiu me cansar a ponto de eu desmaiar de cansaço.

Quando eu acordei, ele já estava de pé e vestido, tirando as minhas roupas do chão e as dobrando delicadamente. Fiquei só o observando durante um tempo, até ele notar que eu já estava acordado.

- Acordou?

- O que lhe parece? Passe isso para cá. – e me sentando, estendi a mão até ele que me passou as roupas que eu comecei a vestir.

Eu podia sentir os seus olhos em mim e queria bater nele.

- Ta olhando o quê, pirralho? – Torci o olhar pra ele, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não que não tivesse acontecido, mas não acho que Near espere nada de mim, como um compromisso ou qualquer coisa só por causa disso. Além do que, a culpa é toda dele. Do beijo, de eu não conseguir dormir, da noite. Toda dele.

Eu não aceito discussões.

- Nada. – E sorriu enrolando o cabelo e arrastando o olhar para a parede. Aquele maldito sorriso que eu já não via como macabro, mas como malicioso e de certa forma, debochado.

- Humph! – Resmunguei e virei o rosto pro outro lado. Eu pude jurar que o sorriso dele aumentou, mas não tenho provas.

E foi assim que foi andando esse nosso estranho relacionamento.

Sem palavras de amor, sem nada concreto, cheio de sarcasmo de minha parte e malícia pela dele.

De certa forma, eu acho que não podia ser melhor. Não por enquanto.

**X**

O desgraçado do Matt me enganou. Direitinho. Eu ainda não acredito que ele tenha me enganado desse jeito.

Eu estava empurrando a coisinha branca contra a parede, no pé da cama, literalmente me amassando nele. Afinal, aquele amigo da onça me falou que iria passar outra noite fora com L. E eu queria aproveitar o quarto vago.

"_Ahá, eu sabia!"_

Soltei Near, quase empurrando-o, com o rosto pegando fogo. Não olhei para Matt, e notei que Near também não. Mesmo com o rosto bem vermelho, porque eu notei isso, eu me virei para ele com um olhar a principio, tentando me tranqüilizar, mas depois ficando irritado.

"_Er... Matt não é bem o que... Ah esquece, é o que você viu"._

Concluí e virei a cara, revirando os olhos. Traidor. Maldito. Duas caras. Fingido, tingido e...

"_Faça bom proveito"_

Olhei de volta para Matt quando notei o que Near tinha em mãos. Não parei para olhar Matt de volta, que tinha saído, mas encarei o objeto nas mãos de Near boquiaberto. Notei também que em quanto eu mantinha os olhos longe dele, ele tinha se sentado no pé da cama. Ele apenas encarou as algemas com um certo interesse (duvido que tivesse mostrado qualquer emoção para Matt) e depois me olhou e sorriu.

Aquele sorriso maldoso, sarcástico, luxurioso, malicioso e tudo isso, muito mais e de forma bem pior.

- Ne, Mello... – Falou ele destravando as algemas – Quer trocar de posições, hoje?

Não tive oportunidade nem de responder, nem de negar.

Maldito pirralho com fogo no rabo e em outros lugares.

**X**

Mesmo com o orfanato inteiro alarmado depois do caso de L e Matt, nós não deixamos pistas.

Éramos os maiores gênios daquele lugar, certo?

E como éramos órfãos comuns, não como L, tínhamos um pouco de menos cuidados.

Não tenho certeza se foi isso, se foi nossos cuidados em nunca deixar pistas ou bandeira, ou se foi a ajuda de Matt.

Só sei que nosso estranho 'quase' relacionamento durou bastante.

Acho que, afinal de contas, eu não precisava dar uma resposta a Near. Ele ao menos não agia como se precisasse mais de uma.

Mas mesmo assim, eu acho que já conseguir colocar tudo nos lugares. Eu acho que já sei o que eu diria se fosse para dar uma resposta.

Eu vou dizer a ele assim que o ver. Dizer o que a minha mente confusa e pirada não me permitia ver por tanto tempo.

Eu vou dizer, assim que...

... que o-

- Near!

* * *

_¹ - Poltergeist é, basicamente, um fantasma que gosta de quebrar coisas e fazer barulhos pela casa. Um fantasma brincalhão._

_

* * *

_

**N/A:**

Pode jogar no word, Déb. 14 ou 15 páginas. EU CUMPRI A META DAS 10 PÁGINAS, CRETINA.  
Ok que quando você pediu eu já tava com essa fic nas 8 páginas aí eu resolvi transformar em sua fic de aniversário (uma boa razão para continua-la btw, que eu tava morrendo de preguiça). Anyway, espero que goste. Como demorou para continuar eu acho que mudou um pouco-bastante do meio pro final, mas foda-se. Não aguento mais ter que escrever essa fic. É muito mais longa do que eu esperava!

Obrigada a minha Chibi por ter betado, eu não sei o que faria sem você, sério. s2

Narração do Mello, eu pedi pra morrer mesmo. Mas pelo menos eu pude usar um palavreado não muito bonito já que eu duvido que o Mello tenha uma boca limpa. Narrar com ele foi um saco e foi muito divertido. Eu pude por coisas que eu pensava que não achei que ficou OOC.

NEAR SEME NO FINAL, ME ENGULAM. Seme e uke de cu é rola, o negoço é rala e rola! (rola /ahn)

**Fic baseada na fic da Déb**, Forbbiden Love, as falas em "" são as falas da fic dela que eu não mudei e o título também é por causa disso. Por que eu simplesmente vi MN demais para ser deixado pra trás, há!

Btw, podem me matar pelo final. Queria terminar de uma vez. Acho que eu estou esquecendo algo para comentar, mas foda-se.


End file.
